


Forgotten One

by Gir_Hugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gir_Hugs/pseuds/Gir_Hugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, sometime, Scott's habit of 'forgetting' about Stiles during the moment of crisis is going to turn out <i>worse</i> than that time Stiles got punched in the face by a psychotic grandpa.</p><p>...This is that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten One

“Stiles?”  Scott called out as he entered the house. 

 

They’d just managed to fight off the latest threat to Beacon Hills – a demon, if you could believe that – but no one had seen nor heard from Stiles throughout the epic showdown. 

 

Scott had gotten a nonsensical text early in the evening that said ‘Hel’ but just as he’d been about to call Stiles to figure out what his best friend was trying to say, the girls had shown up and they’d had to start making preparations. 

 

All thoughts of Stiles – as they tended to be during moments of crisis – were forgotten.  So it wasn’t until everything had calmed down and Scott was sure that the rest of his pack was safe, that the werewolf remembered Stiles was still M.I.A.   

 

“Stiles?  Are you here, man?” Scott called again, taking the stairs three at a time as he ran up to his best friend’s room.  “You never showed up at the crypt.  And no one’s heard from you-”

 

If Scott had been paying more attention, then he might have recognized the strong metallic scent in the air for what it was.  He might have noticed the stilted silence looming over the house – no sounds of Stiles tapping away on his laptop, or Stiles flipping through his comic books, or Stiles munching on snack foods, or Stiles breathing, or Stiles living.   He might have noticed the puddle of blood seeping out from under the door, squelching up under his sneakers as he entered Stiles’s room. 

 

“Stiles?!” The young Alpha yelped in horror when he saw the broken form of his best friend.  “Oh no, no, _no_ ,” he panicked, kneeling down into the tacky pool of red, hands fluttering over the fragile limbs twisted in directions that were _not right_.

 

“Stiles?”  Scott whimpered, clutching the cold, pale body to his chest.  “ _Please_ ,” he begged the body as he rocked back and forth.  “You can’t- Can’t be dead, please.”

 

No answer came and Stiles’s heart remained stubbornly silent. 

 

Scott howled in mourning.

 

++++

 

Ten minutes later, Isaac came running into the house, followed by Lydia and Allison.  He had just enough of a lead on them to slam the door shut and lock it behind him when he saw the gruesome scene in Stiles’s room.

 

The girls immediately began pounding on the door, Allison demanding that Isaac ‘Open the door!’ and Lydia hysterically asking ‘Why is there blood on the floor?  Who’s blood is that, Allison?!’

 

Isaac ignored the girls and refused to acknowledge the body – _Stiles. Oh god, that’s Stiles!_ – on the ground.  He turned all his attention to Scott.

 

The young Alpha was in a state of shock.  Scott’s gaze was vacant, his eyes locked on the unmoving remains of his best friend.  His chest heaved with broken sobs.  His lips moved in a miserable, _endless_ mantra of ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…’ 

 

Isaac pressed up against Scott’s side and let out a low whimper.  Instinct had Scott moving towards his packmate and the two werewolves latched onto each other, trying to find any comfort they could.

 

A few feet away, partially hidden under the bed, lay Stiles’s phone – the screen smeared with blood and illuminated by an unsent text.

 

‘Help me’


End file.
